Allen (TV Series)
Allen was a survivor in Tyreese's group, trying to find a safe haven with his wife Donna, his son, Ben, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Allen made his debut appearance in "Made to Suffer". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Allen's life before the apocalypse. Presumably he was married to Donna and they had a son together, Ben. He and his family may have lived within Florida, like Tyreese and Sasha. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Allen first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his wife Donna and their son, Ben, accompanied by Sasha and her brother, Tyreese, who are searching for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, his wife, Donna, is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside they face a small horde of walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by Carl, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to the other survivors. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Allen uses a handkerchief to cover Donna's face as Tyreese prepares to kill her before she reanimates. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" Allen is laying in the main cell room where Hershel is patching up his hurt leg. He is grateful for the help and thanks Hershel a few minutes later. Allen is also listening to Hershel briefly talk about him being bitten and his leg amputation. Later that day, Allen, Ben, Tyreese and Sasha go outside to bury Donna. He mentions to Tyreese, Sasha and Ben about killing the prison survivors and taking it for themselves. Ben, his son, agrees on the idea. However, Tyreese stops Allen from following through with his futile plan, saying that the prison survivors are good people. A few moments later, Axel and Beth walk out to hand Tyreese and his group shovels. Tyreese blocks Allen from attacking and thanks Axel and Beth. Eventually, Rick and the other group members return to the prison and try to come to a conclusion about figuring out if Tyreese's group can stay. Rick does not let them and when he is deciding, hallucinates Lori as a ghost. Rick starts screaming which scares Allen, Ben, Tyreese and Sasha. Allen and his fellow group members leave the prison, believing Rick was yelling at them. "Home" Allen did not appear in this episode and him and his group's whereabouts are unknown. "I Ain't a Judas" He and his group were discovered by Andrea and Milton Mamet in the forest and they also see that Andrea is taming a walker. Milton and Andrea discussed with them that Woodbury is a well walled up community that is safe, and Milton decides to take them back to Woodbury with him. Meanwhile, in Woodbury, the doctor is looking over Sasha, and The Governor comes in and explains that they have plenty of food and safe secure shelter and that they can stay as long as they want to. Allen and the group decide to join the Governor in attacking the Prison and Rick's group once again. "Prey" Back in Woodbury, Allen is seen helping Martinez load weapons onto the latter's truck. Allen later confronts Tyreese for letting Andrea go over the wall and potentially jeopardizing their standing with the Governor. The two eventually come to an impasse when taken by Martinez to round up walkers from a walker pit. Tyreese balks at using them to slaughter the Prison survivors and wants no part of it, offering to take the others and leave. Allen, fearing that another blunder will get them expelled out of Woodbury, steps in and the two fight. During the fight, Allen ends up being held over the walker pit, with him daring Tyreese to drop him. Tyreese relents at the last second, pulling him away from the pit. "This Sorrowful Life" When The Governor and all Woodbury soldiers arrive at the meeting place, they face a place full of walkers and a car with loud music being played. While Allen, Ben, Martinez, The Governor and other survivors are killing the walkers, Merle starts shooting against them, trying to kill the most he can. Allen is shown with Ben and some other Woodbury survivors participating in the shootout against Merle. Allen survives, but Ben dies during the shootout. "Welcome to the Tombs" Allen participates in the attack to the Prison and escapes with the Woodbury Army when they are ambushed. The Governor pulls over the vehicles in the route and is angry to find that everyone wants to retreat, causing him to go insane and start killing everyone. Allen points his assault rifle at him but The Governor kills him with a shot to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor After The Governor massacres his entire army minus Shumpert, and Martinez, Allen panics and aims his rifle at The Governor. The Governor responds by shooting Allen in the head, killing him. Relationships Donna Allen and Donna were husband and wife and loved each other very much. When Donna was bitten by a walker and she asked to stay put, Allen refused to let her stay and carried her all the way to the prison where Rick's group is at. As the infection began affecting Donna more quickly, Tyreese is forced to put her down. He raises his hammer but is unable to kill her before reanimation. When Tyreese was about to kill an already dead Donna, Allen and his son Ben, looked away and cried. Ben Allen and Ben have a basic father-son relationship. He looks out for his son and Ben looks out for him. When Donna was bitten, Allen and Ben were very upset. When Tyreese was about to kill Donna before reanimation, Allen and Ben look away in deep sorrow and cry. When Allen suggests taking over the prison, Ben is quick to side with him. In "This Sorrowful Life", Allen survives the shootout in which Ben dies in, having been shot in the neck by Merle Tyreese Allen is his friend, it is unknown how they met and if they met before or prior to the apocalypse. Allen's son, Ben, also knows Tyreese, but it is unknown if they have a friendship and if it is as strong as Tyreese and Allen's. Tyreese and Allen seem to get along, and work well as a team. When Donna was bit, Sasha informed the group they need to kill her, before Donna kills them. But Tyreese and Allen told Sasha that Allen and Ben should not have to do this, and do it somewhere private, safe, and away from Donna's family. When Allen mentions taking over the prison, Tyreese and Sasha both disapprove, and Tyreese manages to convince Allen that it would be more beneficial for them to convince the prison group to allow them to join, rather than overtake them. This shows that Allen trusts Tyreese's judgement to some degree. Though it was originally shown that they were good friends, in "Prey" it is revealed that Allen harbours a grudge on Tyreese. According to Allen, at some point Tyreese saved Donna from a walker when Allen could have, and the way Donna revered Tyreese cause bitterness between the two men. Allen also states that Tyreese "showed him up" in front of Ben. In "Prey", the two argue, as Allen attempts to talk Tyreese out of causing trouble with the Governor. The two engage in a physical fight after Tyreese and Sasha refuse to help collecting the walkers from the "biter pit". Tyreese gets infuriated to the point that he almost shoves Allen into the pit, but decides against it. The two seem to be on unsteady ground after this altercation, and it seems that their apparent friendship has been severed. Hershel Greene Hershel was seen in the "The Suicide King" patching Allen's leg up, Allen seemed very grateful and thanked Hershel. Although Allen and Hershel seemed to have a stable relationship Allen and Ben tried to persuade Sasha and Tyreese to attack Hershel, Beth, Axel, Carol, Carl and Judith while Rick and the rest of the group were away saying it would be easy and calling Hershel a "one-legged old man." Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *It is unknown if Allen still would have been killed by The Governor he had not raised his gun, since Allen stood by his decision to return to the Prison. *In the Comic Series, Allen has two sons, Ben and Billy, while in the TV Series, he only has one, Ben. *In the Comic Series, Allen never witnessed the death of his son, Ben had died long after him. *Unlike the Comic Series, Allen has a more antagonistic role. *With Allen's death, Tyreese and Sasha are now the only members left of Tyreese's group. *In the comics, Allen is put down after he dies from infection by Rick but in the TV series, he is shot by the Governor. *Allen is probably the most unlike his comic counter part since: **In the comics, Allen was close friends with Rick while in the show he hated him **Allen never heard of Woodbury in the comics, but in the show he was a soldier for it **Allen and Tyreese seemed to get along in the comics, yet Allen is very hostile towards Tyreese in the show **Allen was close to Andrea, her even becoming the mother to his children post-mortim, however in the show, he had a low opinion of her **Allen never tried to kill anyone in the comics but in the show he wanted to kill the Prison Group and Philip *With Allen's death, there are no remaining members of his family. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased